Memories
by Nikki100
Summary: Sharon looses her boyfriend to her best friend what will she do?. Plz be nice this is my first ) AldenSharon (well kinda)
1. Epilogue

Sharon Spitz sat on her bed crying her eyes out. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and lost her best friend could life possibly get any worse. Sharon walked to her window and looked out Maria had lied to her she had told Sharon that she did not like Greg but 2 weeks later she had found them making out on Maria's bed. When Sharon saw them she had completely flipped. She had got into her car and left them staring after her in a pile of smoke. Sharon could never forgive them and never would. She had 50 messages on her answering machine from them both, but Sharon walked over and deleted them. She made a hot cup of coffee and walked into the living room put the coffee down and walked in to her room, she lifted her pillow and picked up a blue leather book, and went to the cupboard and brought out a photo album. Sharon smiled and walked back into the living room. Sharon lifted the front of the blue leather book and started to read. 


	2. Page 1

DEAR DIARY Alden was so sweet to me today he treated me like I was royalty I love him so much, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Anyway he took me to the beach and we had a romantic walk on the beach and we sat under the Pier and he kissed me it was pure bliss. He took me to his house and we tried to watch a film I can't remember what it was called but I really had fun last night I hope we can do it again. Sharon xxx  
  
16 Year old Sharon Spitz stood waiting for her boyfriend. Sharon smiled to herself they had been friends since they were little. She noticed that Alden Jones was walking up to her. He smiled at her and picked her up and kissed her. Sharon tried to breathe she looked at Alden's face his brown hair covered his deep blue eyes and just stared. "What did I do now" Alden said trying to be serious. "Nothing it's just you looks really cute" Sharon kept smiling and Alden laughed. "Come on I have a surprise for you" Alden said neither would take their eyes off each other. "Where are we going" Sharon replied "I just told you it's a surprise" Alden grabbed her by the wrist and he opened the car door for her. "Why thank you Sir" Sharon said pleasantly "you're welcome My Lady" Alden kissed her quickly and shut the door.  
  
About 20 Minutes later they had pulled up in front a very swanky restaurant called BRANTANOS. Alden linked his arms with Sharon and they walked into the restaurant and a waiter came up to them. "Jones" Alden told him. The waiter nodded at him. "This way sir, Madame" Sharon and Alden followed the waiter to their table.  
  
"Thank you" The waiter smiled and walked off to another table. "What will you have Shar" Alden asked questionably "I'll have the lobster what about you Alden" Alden looked at the menu twice over "I think I'll have the same as you" The waitress came over and they ordered. 1 hour later they were on there way to the beach.  
  
Once they had parked and were out of the car Sharon grabbed Alden's hand and pulled him into the water. Luckily he had towels in the boot and the cool air was nice and warm, they took off their clothes and wrapped the towel around their underwear and sat on the Pier and watched the sun set. "come on" Alden said suddenly "where are we going" Sharon said surprised "were going 2 watch a film at mine and make out" Alden said matter-of- factly "yes sir" Sharon said smiling  
  
It took 10 minutes to get to Alden's luckily his parents weren't in or were in bed. Once they were on Alden's bed no-one could separate them, even with a crowbar. They finally separated and Sharon looked at her watch, it said 01:05. "Alden I need to go" Sharon whispered "aww what time is it" Alden said looking at her "1:07 AM" Sharon said upset "why don't you stay here you can go home in the morning, my mum won't mind" Alden looked at her hoping she would say yes "ok" Sharon replied snuggling into Alden's arms tiredly. Two minutes later they fell asleep together. 


	3. Page 2

Sharon Spitz opened her eyes looking around her, wondering where she was. She felt a soft fanning on her neck, turning around slowly she smiled staring intently at Alden as he slept peacefully. Somehow she managed to get out of his arms to go for a shower. 20 minutes later she came upstairs with a bowl of fruit, two large Peach Melba yogurts and two spoons. Sharon opened the door noisily and was relieved to see Alden still sleeping. Deep sleeper she thought wickedly. She put the food on the bed, opening the tubs of yogurts into the bowl. Mixing it around with the spoons she picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth. Sharon put the bowl onto the bedside desk; she picked up a strawberry and started to rub the yogurt onto his face, trying her best not to giggle. Suddenly Alden grabbed her side and started tickling her, he picked up his mirror, "aww Shar look what you've done, now I'll need to clean up" he picked up a towel and went into the shower. Sharon picked up her diary and wrote on.  
  
Dear Diary, I spent the night at Alden's place. Mum didn't phone so I presume she's still at David's. I kind off ate my breakfast of his face, (I smeared yogurt all over his cheeks with fruit, then ate the fruit hehe) The date last night was great, I had lobster for dinner then we went to the beach to cool down, it was amazing, I've never met anyone like him, he's my lucky star. Well got to go – wonder boy is out the shower and all cleaned up. Xx  
  
Sharon smiled to her self as she closed the diary.  
  
Present Day  
  
Sharon wiped away her tears, "I took him for granted" she sighed and put the diary down, suddenly the phone started ringing, Sharon jumped. Wearily she picked it up. "Hello, Sharon Spitz speaking" "Hey Sharon, its Conner" she hadn't spoken to Conner since last Saturday, what was he doing phoning me? She wondered. "I heard about what happened between you, Maria and Greg. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a gig with me and Alyson to cheer you up." "Why not" she replied "Great, I'll pick you up in an hour, is that ok?" "Perfect" they said there goodbyes and Sharon realised she didn't have anything decent to wear. Sharon's neighbour Marissa was a good friend and she was always going out to parties. Sharon knocked on the door, waiting patiently. About five minutes late the door opened and Marissa popped her head out. "Hey Sharon, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Sharon smiled weakly, "I'm going to a gig with a few friends and I was wondering if I could borrow a few things, since I don't own anything decent?" Marissa giggled, "Of course you can, borrow anything you like" she lead Sharon to her closet and told her to pick anything she liked. Finally Sharon settled on black knee high boots, a denim skirt and a slack strap top. Sharon thanked Marissa and let herself out. When Sharon was putting on he makeup the phone rang, it was Conner telling her that he was just about at her apartment, he told her not to hurry he would come up to the door to get her. When he arrived they hugged for so long, Sharon giggled "it feels like I haven't seen you in years" they arrived at the car and Conner opened the passenger door for Sharon, she smiled gratefully, Sharon noticed a forth person in the car but didn't say anything, "Sharon you remember my girlfriend Alyson" she nodded and smiled at Alyson, then Conner pointed to the corner "and you remember Alden don't you?" Sharon smiled and turned away quickly, taking a quick gulp, she realised this was not going to be an easy night. 


End file.
